Slenderman Encounter
by Comment person
Summary: What happens when Slenderman visits the dreams of an author with instincts? You get these experience stories. Also my first Poetry story. R&R if you choose.
1. Slenderman Encounter

**Author's note: My first poem...of some sort. Oh well. I originally wrote this down on paper and then transfered it to my computer. Then when I found out that there was an Archive for 'Slender', I couldn't resist!**

**Note: This was what I saw in my dream.**

* * *

**Slenderman Encounter**

_Oh, the terrors of the night_

_The sight of them makes you tremble_

_Slenderman is one of them_

_He's absolutely is a scary sight_

_(...,,,...,,,)_

_Standing 10 feet high, has no face at all_

_Most active at nighttime, when he is at large_

_Takes you away, in reality or sleep_

_Relentless stalking, he does not want to play cards_

_(...,,,...,,,)_

_I saw him once, in the mists of my dreams_

_He silently greeted me with his demonic limbs_

_I embraced him with an M134 Gatling Gun_

_Despite being scared, he didn't even scream_

_(...,,,...,,,)_

_Slender tried to run, he tried to escape…_

_I fired 600 armor-piercing rounds into his arms, body, und FACE!_

_He slowly sat up, Slender wanted to rise…_

_I pulled out my knife and stabbed him some eyes!_

_(...,,,)_

_Who knew such a creature could bleed so much?_

_But there was the clear evidence to this, as such_

_There he lay, in a puddle of red_

_Bullet holes everywhere, but of course, not dead._

_Then all of a sudden, his 'eyes' I gave him shut!_

_(.,.,.)_

_But before I could do him any more harm,_

_I woke up to the ringing of my alarm._

_When you read this, I hope you understand,_

_Because that's really what happened when I saw Slenderman._

_(.,.,)_

Unfortunately for all, it was only a dream.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's note: All of this was based off my dream awhile back. If I didn't awake to the sound of my alarm, I would have burned him with a flamethrower...I literally was going to, too!  
****Hope this was poetic enough. Feel free to leave a review if you wish to, or a flame, or something regarding what you just read.**

**If by some chance Slenderman is reading this (probably isn't)- I'M READY FOR YOU SLENDERMAN! I GOT A TABLE, TWO CHAIRS, POKER CHIPS, AND A DECK OF CARDS WAITING!**


	2. Slender Reality

**Author's note: Honestly, I am bad at poetry. The only kind I know is rhymes and limericks. Oh well, I thought I put this together…since it was bothering me for awhile. Hate it…enjoy it…doesn't really matter.**

* * *

**Slender Reality**

_As we all know, Slenderman doesn't die._

_Can be hurt and harmed though, I've certainly tried._

_Ah, but alas, the silent tall figure with a face but no eyes,_

_Whose suit is as dark as the blacken night sky,_

_Came back to me again, and like always, at night._

_..._

_It was a normal dream, or so did I though,_

_Until Slender appeared, and t'was me that he sought_

_And for unknown reasons, I ran instead of fought._

_..._

_Sooner than later, I ended up in a broken down hospital and alive._

_Thankfully for me, it had people that occupied._

_Unfortunately for all, Slenderman attacked_

_And although many fled from the monster inside,_

_Me, myself, and a few others decided to fight back._

_..._

_Then that fiend snatched me up, which I did pretty much dread._

_Furious and angered to his very deep core,_

_I attacked him again, just like before_

_And swiped six bloody slashes unto his head._

_..._

_Just like before, Slender's face healed into one._

_I think the other guys were still getting their guns._

_And as I drew back the knife, aimed straight at his throat,_

_The dream suddenly ended, and I awoke._

...

Now that I look back, now all calm and stable,

I saw something behind Slenderman in that dream

Call me a liar, do as you please,

But I saw two chairs, a set of poker chips, and a deck of cards on a poker table.

* * *

**Author's note: So Slenderman really wanted to play Poker after all...I feel bad for my instincts now.**

**In my opinion, this 'poem' had no rhythm or flow, just rhymes.**

**This actually happened in my dream…I am serious. Why else would I be posting these things?  
If I have any other dreams with Slenderman, I'll post them up on here. Although, I think they shouldn't be poetic. What do you think?**


End file.
